The Supernatural Circus of Jaigo
by Robynn Phantomhive
Summary: This is the story of the members of The Supernatural Circus of Jaigo and their history and meeting with Noah's Ark Circus members, get ready for alot of weird events, exciting cliff hangers, and ominous secrets...
1. Chapter 1: Practice Time

Ok, this is my first time working with FanFiction, and I probably have some errors on here since I try to get used to settings, and my Japanese accent is coming back, it affect my typing, so sorry about that XD Anyways, I read the manga and I absoloutely loved the Noah's Ark Circus, so I decided to do this story, please bear with me if I have mistakes or take long time to update, please review if you want so me and my co-writers can improve ^_^ There will be more characters coming, but for now, Joker, Beast, Dagger, and Doll will be the first to appear later in the story ^_^ Anata ni watashi no dokusha ni kansha (_Thank you my readers_)

Tsuki: Robynn owns everything about these characters except for how they came to be and also Daggers a little ^_^

Me: Thank you for reading, I love you guys for reading! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lineslineslineslineslineslineslines ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Supernatural Circus of Jaigo  
A True Story

**~Chapter 1: Practice Time~**

"Flying Fish! Your left!" The young girl laced in long trailing ribbons swung out of the way with ease through the air as a flaming spire came swaying down.  
She cut through the air as if she was swimming through it, the thinnest of thread supporting her light weight for this practiced routine. "Ahahahaha, now watch YOUR left, Daggers!" He turned just in time to leap out of the way as the flaming spire landed, point down, next to him where he stood just seconds before.  
Tossing his small but heavy razor-sharp daggers, they cut through the spire with ease. The spire's flame died out immediately, the structure itself crumbling to pieces. "Hey you 2! Watch it! Axes said no more breaking of the spires!" A huge man lumbered forward from the shadows of the tent.  
"Hey, Champ!" The 2 younger ones launched themselves onto him, Flying Fish landing gently on his shoulders from above in the air, Daggers leaping and clutching onto his chest.

"Hey ya you rascals!" Both of his arm were occupied with holding Flying Fish steady on his shoulder, so he head-locked Daggers with his third arm from the side.

"Champ, where is brother Axes?" Flying Fish tilted her head to the side.

Daggers was curious too, he supposed that Axes was visiting Ringleader again. "Yeah, he might be off to see Ringleader, and anyways, where are the others? Tonight, I heard a huge party was coming over, supposedly a school field trip! And we aren't like those stupid clowny circus, are we? Come on! Get the others!" He danced around with excitement.

"There's no need for that little bro." Whipps, Jokster, Insanity, Terror, Horror, and Tigress came in, looking rather miffed about something.

"Ooh, you guys had a fight, didn't you? Tell us, was it about Tigress's friends again or was it because Flying Fish ate-!" He was cut off as Flying Fish somehow managed to appear next to him from Champ's shoulder and had firmly clamped her hands over his mouth.

Insanity snickered a bit but tried to turn in into a cough, making it sound rather like she was retching. Whipps studied the practice tent, which was huge since over the many years they had recruited other performers to be in the circus.

There were acrobats that didn't really compare much to Flying Fish but was still skilled greatly, marksmen just like Daggers except they tried using different objects to try and outbeat him, but not really successing, except for a recruit they nicknamed Maniac, since he constantly insisted on using chainsaws. Other girls trying out their whips in training at other recruits, and saying that they were just "testing the pain out" whenever the whipped recruit complained at them, and much much more.

"Hmph, they are ok today I guess, but they don't seem to have improved much from how they practied last week", Whipps said pointedly, "But I guess we can set Maniac up today in Dagger's place since I can see that he now has his 'chainsaw' obsession under control, unlike last week how he, ahem, accidentally cut that other recruit's arms off." Everyone shuddered at the memory.

Champ turned to Flying Fish and Tigress, "Come on you 2, do your new routine I set up last week for you guys to do." He smirked a little as the 2 girls scowled a bit but proceeded to the huge mass of strung ropes that stretched across the middle of the tent.

"One, two, three! JUMP!" Tigress held Flying Fish by her waist and tossed her up onto the tightrope that was streched across the roof just over the net, and she landed in a handstand position, her hands balancing perfectly on the thin wire.

Next, Tigress called her one of her tigers over and commanded it to stand on its hind legs, it did so obediently and she carefully and lightly stepped on its back then its head and pushed off from there, landing on top of Flying Fish's upturned feet with perfect balance. "Woah there Flying Fish, deep breath!" She did so as Tigress commanded and concentrated on not wobbling.

Together, they silently counted to 3 and Flying Fish started hand-walking with ease across the wire as Tigress was balancing on her feet, who was also tipping herself forward into almost a diving position. As if they could read each other's mind, they both tipped off the wire, Tigress diving and Flying Fish curling into a spiral-like position and rolling down.

"Aaaaaand, DAGGERS YOU'RE ON!" Without wasting time, the young boy picked up his daggers and tossed them onto the ground where the girls would land, handle side up.

He then grabbed a sword, and flung it directly into the center of the scattered, which Tigress saw, and flipped a few times to slow her decent, before landing on the handle. She wobbled a few times, caught her balance, and caught Flying Fish just on time. Slowly, she reached down withe her foot, and kicked up a dagger, catching it. Wrapping it with one of Flying Fish's ribbons, she threw it up with all her strength, towards the tightrope.

The dagger easily went up with Flying Fish's mindblowing light weight and looped itself several times against the wire, tying the ribbon up with it, leaving Flying Fish seemingly dangling and trapped, mid-air. However, she started twisting and turning, like a graceful fish turning in the water, and almost as if by magic, she wiggled out of the ribbon and landed on Tigress's outstretched hands and they held that position, Tigress still on one tiptoed-foot on the sword handle with Fying Fish standing in her outstretched hands.

"AWESOME YOU GUYS!" Daggers clapped his hand, Terror and Horror nodded slightly, Jokster and Insaity cracking a smile, Whipps and Champ looking proud.  
The only flaw they had to fix was the many daggers that Daggers had to scatter around them, he only did that because they didn't know what position that Tigress and Flying Fish would land in and how far away they would need to reach for the single dagger. "That was better than I thought, alright, Tigress, Flying Fish, practice over for you 2, go get changed, we're heading out of the circus for a while, all you others, show me your routines as me and and Whipps will, chop chop!" Champ clapped his hands loudly together and the first-tier members split up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lineslineslineslineslineslines ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the short chapter guys, but it's almost 1100 words, so I think that is good enough ^_^

Please review if you love! Also, if you want to know how they look like, add me or just say in your review you would like me to upload their profiles, which is over 4000 words XD But I am really detailed into my characters!

Please excuse me, I have writer's block these day, so please do not be upset if I don't update for long time ^_^

If you have any suggestions on how I can improve or have new ideas or see I have made a mistake, please tell me that too ^_^

Tsuki: Let's go draw more Kuroshitsuji parodies!

Me: Please no Grell and Sebastian again .

Tsuki: Ok :3 *crosses finger behind back*


	2. Chapter 2: The Outside Guys

Hello, 2nd chapter is done, sorry that it is so short, I am ashamed, but I had a huge exam today and now I have to finish a Science Essay, an English essay, and advanced Math questions and do a packet way ahead of my grade *sigh* Please don't hate me, I hope to see more reviews, even a single one from a single person is appreciated ^_^

Tsuki: Robynn owns everything about these characters except where they came from and Daggers a little bit ^^

Me: The parody was a disaster

Tsuki: I rather thought it was funny, why don't we show Shi?

Me: No O_O NONONONO

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINELINELINELINE ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Summary**:

The first-tier members, well, most of them, are practicing their routines for tonight's show, a supposed huge party of visitors coming, Axes, co-leader of the group, is absent, supposedly visiting Ringleader, Flying Fish and Tigress excelled in their practice of their newest routines and the others go to practice theirs as quickly as possible since Champ say they are going out tonight...  


**~Chapter 2: The Outside Guys~**

An hour later, all 9 of them were outside, all done with their practices and having left some trusted second-tier members in charge. They all had their cloaks' hoods up, not wanting to be recognized and also not wanting to take off their make-up though they had changed out of their circus clothes.  
Champs, still noticeably huge and wearing a specially designed cloak just for him, was wearing a huge sweat top and pants as well as some boots. Whipps had changed out of her circus costume and into a white normal t-shirt and a black jacket, wearing pants that reached her ankles and wearing a pair of black Converse.

Jokster was wearing a black shirt that was teared at the sleeves and wearing black gloves, which was a bit off, he changed into black jeans and was wearing plain sneakers, as well as having messing his hair up a bit. Insanity had once again separated her thigh-low hair into twin tails streaked with the newest of electric blue and pink highlights. She was wearing a red tank top and a small blak jacket pinned over it, a short white skirt with black and red stocking, she was wearing boots as well.

Flying Fish was wearing a dark purple hoodie and regular jeans, her shoes was a mix of Converse and boots, it laced up to her ankles but was actually supposed to be zipped up from the side. She had her hair in a ponytail, wearing golden eye contacts to conceal her luring green ones. Daggers was himself, the only difference was he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his eyes were still wild as was his hair still streaked with colors.

Terror and Horror both dressed in goth clothing, Terror in a t-shirt that had a skull and a dagger on it, tight black jeans with real spikes at the waist and he wore black boots and black gloves. Horror had her teal hair wrapped in a high pony tail thought it still reached down to her waist, she had wrapped her pony tail with bangles and cuffs as well as hanging beads from strand to strand, making her seem rich or something. She was wearing a tight bodice and black t-shirt that went down to her thighs, black short underneath, wearing high-thigh stockings and black lollita boots.

Tigress herself had dressed out of her tight bodice, black shorts, fishnets, and garter belt and boots, replacing them with a black fringed shirt, black hoodie, gloves, long black jeans and no shoes. She keeps her cloak's hood up tightly, since right now she was too nervous and cold to concentrate on dissolving the fur from her face.

They gathered together, obviously looking strange to wear cloaks instead of regular moder jackets, but Ringleader had warned them that they must wear these cloaks and never take off their make-up unless it's the end of a Performance Day. Flying Fish looked around, for somewhere interesting to go to, but Whipps and Champ seemed to have something on their mind as they suddenly set off in a direction. Breaking through crowds of other people, and leaving them grumbling, the others followed behind, Terror and Horror secretly looting people's loose change, watches, rings, and others with such ease and without the owner's knowing.

"I say, those gangsters, thinking they're the best, they've even start dressing weirdly. Hey, Buddy! It ain't the era of witches and wizard ya know!" The harsh words directed at Champ came from a group of men that seemed to be thugs.

Strangely, however, as people neared those group of thugs, there seemed to be some kind of glaring signal and the person would immediately either back-track or steer a wide path clear of them. Who the hell do these people think they are? And why do everyone seem immediately scared of them? Sure they are thugs, but not much people pay attention...,Champs thought quietly to himself.

"What 'chu lookin' at, boy?" The same man, seemingly the leader, was giving Champ the dirty eye, as well as the others in his group.  
Champ steadied his temper and shot a cruel smile at them, "Nothing, just wondering how such ugly and lowly beings can exist in a world like this, even that alleyway you're standing next to deserves no worse punishment than having the presense of you guys being next to it." The others behind him giggled a bit, Daggers looked as if he wanted to run.

The guy looked ready to explode, he was all red in the face after a few moments of quiet, probably trying to process the insult through his tiny mind. "What da hell do ya think ya messin' with Buddeh?" The man's voice and words became even more slurred as he got even more worked up.

"Oh nothing, really, please excuse us, we really don't want to clean you off the sidewalk right now, we're kind of in a hurry, plus, the sidewalk doesn't deserve you to be stepping on it either." That did it for Daggers, he broke into a heavy fit of giggling, on instinct, Flying Fish and the others ducked just as he exploded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo, yes, again, sorry for the short chapter, but if you read the top, you would know why ^_^ Also, sorry for the minor cliffhanger XD

Please review! If you see a mistake or something confusing, PLEASE tell me ASAP, I do not want to confuse people with the same mistake in the future!

So, next chapter, what do you think it means when Daggers "exploded" and why were the people or bypassers scared of the particular group of thugs when normally there are alot around...?

So far, no one has said they want me to upload how the character's profiles XD Aah, it's fine ^_^ Too much to read anyways, but strangely, I find people more focused on reading character's profile and such then they concentrate even more on the story where the characters are based on XD

Tsuki: DA PARODY HAS BEEN EXTENDED!

Me: *reads* Seriously? Grell and Undertaker now? You must really love Grell -.-*

Tsuki: There's nothing you can prove :3


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Massacre Time!

YES! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT MY TEACHER TOOK AWAY MY LAPTOP FOR BEING "OFF TASK" -_-*

Anywho, sorry sorry sorry if you waited for a long time for this chapter and it doesn't seem good, but I was sooooo distracted!

Another thing, this chapter is specifically dedicated to I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick for being the only person who cared to review, thanks so much Italian! You're awesome!

Hehehe, please review, yes I will say this every single time before and after the new chapter XD

Happy thing for me too, Tsuki, my artist, is helping me draw the characters of this story, so this chapter is also dedicated to her, I love you Tsuki!

Tsuki: Robynn owns all of these characters except for how they came to be and Daggers a little! ^_^ And I know you love me, I'm that awesome

Me: Hehehe, yes you are the awesomest!

Tsuki: Does that mean I'm off of probation and allowed to do parodies again?

Me: No. ^_^

_***WARNING* There may be some cussing and gruesome scenes in this chapter, you have been warned**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**Summary:**

Last chapter, the first-tier members of The Supernatural Circus of Jaigo met a group of thugs as they set out outside of the circus for something, Champ gets into a small fight between one of the thugs and caused Daggers to "explode", what did that mean? And again, why were people so scared of that particular group of thugs? Will we find out in this chapter or still leave that part hanging away? Find out right here!

**~Chapter 3: Happy Massacre Time!**

"Damn you, Daggers, you couldn't have hold it a second longer?"

"Hey, you provoked me into it! Wasn't that your intention?!"

"Yeah it was, but I wanted to taunt thema bit farther! I had this REALLY good snap back right on the tip of my tongue when he said 'What da hell do ya think ya messin' with Buddeh?'"

"Well I'm sorry for not being able to hold in the curse I have that is related to everyone else here which is why we're even here together." Sarcasm dripped heavily from those words.

"Apology accepted."

"Why you..."

They glanced down at the mess they made, not to mention the motionless, shocked, horrified bystanders.

When Daggers "explodes", he literally releases a strong outburst of pure energy, that is why in the circus, his costume is a phoenix-flame design like suit with reflective material, it keeps the energy trapped within in just enough to complete the performance then he can go out and "explode".

And now, at their feet were the group of thugs, now charred and gruesomely slaughtered, the energy was too intense for their fragile body to take, unlike for the other first-tier members who merely raised their cloaks to cover themselves, which was made out of a very strong defensive material. "And this is why, we keep, the cloaks on." Insanity spoke, drawing out the words, everyone turned to her, a bit surprise since she rarely spoke in public.

Jokster nodded, also speaking up since Insanity spoke, they did everything together, "Yeah, plus, how are we going to clean this all up now?"

His eyes roamed their surroundings, all the bystanders still staring in shock, extra passerbys too catching interest now and coming over.

"More importantly, these people's memories?" He glanced at Whipps, who was fiddling with the pin at her throat.

"As usual, we slaughter them all of course, leave no traces behind is up to Horror and Terror." With a tone of finality, she uncoiled her 7 feet whip from her belt, it unraveled all the way to the ground, causing some people to start backing up.

The other sighed and turned to Champ, he was already cracking his knuckles. "Well, if those 2 are doing it, we all might as well do it too..." They were getting excited, normally they weren't allowed to kill, but it was their hobby, a natural instinct if you were treated with a brutal and cruel childhood.

Altogether, they unsheathed their weapons or got their ablities ready, Jokster and Insanity streched their wide mouths filled with sharp teeth glistening with saliva, and held out their hands from underneath the folds of their cloaks, revealing their talons. Jokster, for extra, had his pair of "playing knives" ready too.

Flying Fish didn't need any weapons except for her own regular strength, as since she was a chi-blocker. Daggers too didn't need anything out of the ordinary except for his usual daggers to "slice and dice".

Terror and Horror simply whipped off their cloaks, revealing their fang-filled mouths, scaly wings and sharp nails. They hiss-growled slightly, eyes turning completely red, people were starting to run away now.

Lastly was Tigress, who suddenly gave a defying roar, she fell down on all four and morphed into a large lion, people REALLY started running now.

Everyone turned to Whipps and Champ, who both raised their hands and said the simple command: "End them." They attacked.

~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, that girl was mine!"

"Be faster than, it's not like everyday we can treat outselves like this!"

"You two! Stop fighting! This isn't for fun!"

"Yeah right, Whipps, you said so yourself last time 'Oh, we're killing them because it's fun and we can get revenge on those who didn't help us!'"

"Shut up and kill."

"Ooooh, you got her maaaaad."

"You shut up as well."

"Make me!"

"You challenging me?"

"Meep, nooo..."

They slashed, hacked, and stabbed at tremendous speed, there were alot of witnesses around, so this was a massacre heaven to them. Daggers tossed 2 dagger like a pro straight into a woman's forehead and a child's chest. Flying Fish was like a boss, flipping around behind running, screaming victims and stabbing at their pressure points with too much pressure. Too much pressure on a nerve either means that person's bloodstream will burst, or they will get knocked unconscious and die slowly.

Tigress was simply slamming into other people and holding them down, chewing them to bits gruesomely. Terror, Horror, Jokster, and Insanity were like the Quad of Murder, they were using their demon-like abnomalities to swoop down, catch a victim, take them to a great height and dropping them, their heads easily cracking open, or tearing them apart harshly with their talons and sharp nails. They were also snapping up some and eating them right then and there.

Champ and Whipps were working in harmony, she'd lash out with her whip and grab someone and pull them toward her for Champ to crush their heads or whipping another victim with such ferocity that she'd continue to whip them even after they were nothing more than bloody pieces of flesh and bones.

"Damn them to hell! Some are too far to catch!" Flying Fish noticed this and was exclaiming to the others.

"Then I guess you need to run faster," a new voice spoke up from a rooftop far away near where the running escapes were heading to.

They all stoppped what they were doing and turned just in time to see Axes leap down from the rooftop and in front of the fleeing victims. They backed away, one even getting on his knees and holding his hands in either begging for mercy or praying to God. The others started running back to Champ and the others while the one on the ground continued to pray/beg, they caught the words "demon" and "forgive my sins".

"Hm, pathetic you are, you realize that?" Axes stood over the man, looking down at him with faked pity.

Slowly, thinking it was safe, the man raised his head to look at Axes, the next moment, his severed head was rolling away on the ground, blood trailing from the neck, his face still having a rather terrified but hopeful look.

"HOLY SHIT! WHO ARE THEY?!" One of the still-running after victims exclaimed loudly, drawing Axes attention.

"Yay, more fun...these are mine, you hear that?" Axes glared at the others, who nodded immediately and went back to normal.

Terror, Horror, Jokster, and Insanity had their wings merge back into their backs and hiding their hands beneath the folds of the cloaks again, Jokster and Insanity first going to retrieve their cloaks from where they had swept it off when they got ready to kill. Flying Fish merely jutted her hips out and crossed her arms, looking bored already, Daggers, a bit reluctantly, sheathed his daggers back into his belt and covering them with his cloak.

Champ and Whipps shrugging, she re-coiling her whips and pinning it to her waist again and him rubbing the blood off a bit from his knuckles. Tigress purred a little and changed back to her usual self, crouching first then straitening up.

There was nothing interesting really, Axes simply unhooked his 2 axes from his belt and flung them both straight at the survivors. With a dull thunk into the heads, they fell face-forward onto the ground, sprawled there, blood pouring out quickly.  
"Oh yuck, I think I aimed for the main bloodstreamed in their head..." Axes commented as he walked over to the corpses to retrieve his axes, shaking them slightly, droplets of blood spattering everywhere.

"BROTHER AXES!" He turned to be engulfed by everyone, his axes flying out of his hands again.  
Flying Fish landed on his shoulders, Daggers on his back, Jokster and Insanity leaning on his right shoulder, and with Champ grabbing him in a big ol' bear hug. Whipps was leaning against his chest and resting her head there, Terror and Horror each laying a hand on his left shoulder, and Tigress purring, trailing her hands up his left side.

"Gah, you guys-yea I missed you too-watch the shoulders guys-stop it Champ, you're suffocating me-AH! Don't touch there Tigress!" After a few more moments of complaints from Axes, they got off of him and let him breathe.

He gasped for a moment, rubbing the sore muscles all over his body before limping a bit over to where his axes had been knocked over to and hooked them back onto his belt. "Ringleader's sake, guys! Maybe you can remember your own strengths and remember that I have a mortal body?!" They mumbled an apology but still couldn't stop grinning.

"Hey Axes! I thought you died!" Champ mumbled, but still grinning widely.

"Where were you, dear brother?" Whipps cooed, trailing her hands over his chest.

"We weren't looting or anything." Terror and Horror said softly, getting eye-rolls from the others.

Jokster and Insanity were just standing there, grinning like Champ and the others still but looking a bit more demented. Flying Fish was just beaming there, riding on Daggers's back as he was piggy-backing her after they had released hold of Axes.

"Yeah, some of us thinks that you were off visiting Ringleader again, if you know what we mean." Flying Fish giggled, Tigress chuckling a little, drawing Axes's attention.

"Tigress, why are you out?" He quickly strode over to her, leaving Whipps looking sour.

He touched Tigress's face, which was now free of fur, apparently killing eased her nervousness and gave her the chance to dissolve the fur from her face. "Oh, nevermind, you're fine..." He looked at her for a moment before turning away.

Clapping his hands, he called out, "Terror, Horror, clean this up." The 2 looked at each other before nodding and turning away, facing the huge mess, they went into work.

"Oh, Ringleaders, that's disgusting!" Flying Fish clutched tighter at Dagger's throat, who started gagging slightly.

"Hehehe, oh look! What are they going to do to that woman's brai-HOLY SATAN THAT IS SICK!" Jokster hid behind Insanity, who was looking pale.

Tigress watched with wide eyes and a sick expression on her face as she watched Horror and Terror, her tail could be seen potruding from the cloak that it was twitching with digust and anxiety.

Axes, Champ, and Whipps were just standing off to the side, discussing something quietly as Terror and Horror "cleaned up".  
The Terrible Twins were eating the remains, even going as far as licking up the blood off the sidewalk, they were quite excellent at performing this job. 10 minutes later, the sidewalk and street was as clean as ever, well, as clean as it was before the massacre. "Done." Terror said, walking over with Horror, who was clutching his arm tightly, her face a bloody mess and her eyes lit with a fiery kind of look and she was still chewing.

The others backed away a bit from them, Flying Fish and Insanity still looking sick, Tigress looking as if she wanted to slash someone to bits. Daggers and Jokster were looking as if they had to laugh and vomit at the same time. The 3 leaders were done talking and was coming over.  
"Ok you guys, we need more supplies for the circus, that's why we came out in the first place, hurry up! Come on! All this excitement left us with only one hour left! HURRY!" Champ's strong urging voice made the others fall quickly in-step behind him as they set off down the street and away from the pre-massacred area, which was now slowly being filled up by new unsuspecting citizens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay, so yes, that is chapter 3 ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! I am trying to make longer chapters, please realize that and editing takes some time...

Also, I just wanted to say my other co-workers are reading my story and helping me edit bits here and there, so the past chapters might have some slight modifications on them ^_^

**Summary**

Soooooo, in this chapter, Axes arrives on the scene just in time to kill the escaping witnesses and being missed by the other first-tier members, also, does Whipps have a crush on him but he doesn't return her feelings but instead has feelings for Tigress instead? Also, why do they like killing off witnesses with such ease and no regret? It can't possibly be just because they had a cruel childhood...is there a dark secret to them? A secret that even I don't know? Be tuned in for chapter 4, which I might post earlier since tomorrow is Friday! ^_^

Tsuki: The cover photo is looking great!

Me: *checks* OMG, that looks awesome!

Tsuki: *flips hair* That's because I'm so awesome! Duh!

Me: You are sooooo modest

*COUGHCOUGHT*SARCASM*COUGHCOUGH*

**Please review, much appreciated ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone Shopping But Got New

YES! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! HAHAHAHA! Sorry if you are (again) disappointed how this chapter seem short and boring after (again) waiting for so long for another chapter T^T You have to understand, I was typing this up during while a P.E. teacher was raging over the entire school and threatening to take away basketball... -_-*

I APOLOGIZE THAT THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER WAS CUT OFF BECAUSE I NAMED IT TOO LONG! .

Anywaaaaaaaays, please bear with me (again) along this chapter, for the feeling of it, I added 2 surprises, if you know them or think you know them and want to spoil and be complimented, put that in a review then, whoever gets both surprises I added in here right will have the next chapter dedicated to them ^_^

Tsuki: I feel bored just drawing that cover photo...

Me: I thought you were supposed to be managing the Green House right now o.O

Tsuki: Oh, riiiight, buuuuuut, none of the students there I feel worthy joining the Emerald Basilisks :/

Me: Same here! But I have an excuse...I'm the HellHounds, so it's fine for me not to have students :|

Tsuki: Fine, I was reading manga -_-*

Me: You just love making me look ba ka na in public, don't you? -_-*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Summary:**

Last chapter, Daggers had released forth a pure blast of energy and killed a group of thugs, the first-tier members decided that the witnesses that were around had to die due to Axes saying it was because Ringleader told them to. After the killing...excuse me CLEANING UP, they set forth to the mall they meant to go to before all that madness started, but what will happen at that mall if they didn't actually kill all the witnesses on the crime scene? Read now, HERE!

**~Chapter 4: Gone Shopping But Got New Friends Instead?~**

"Ok guys, first off, those 2 new acrobatic recruits that arrived yesterday, they complained that the ribbons they are using as being Flying Fish's trainees are being dyed with disgusting things by the trainees of Daggers, so they requested we get new ones for them but this time also something to lock them in with so only they can get, which will cost a bit, what do you guys think?" Champ looked up from the list he had.

"Well, first of all, try to talk in sentences, I can literally see all the commas while you were talking!" Whipps snickered as Insanity pointed that out quietly.

Champ mumbled something that sounded weirdly like "Language Arts fanatic", it must've been true since Insanity shot her most murderous look at him. "Hey, guys, calm down, we're just here to get supples for our...second family so spending a bit extra isn't painful for that."

Insanity sighed and quitly muttered, "Talk in sentences, how hard is that? I can see his dots now too." They gave each other death glares.

They entered a mall and immediately started to scout around, but they were held up pretty soon by something called "Annual Year-Round Mall Anniversary". Everywhere they looked, they only saw some teens and a huge bunch of children, they thought they saw an adult here or there, but it was just a really tall teen.

"What in Jokster's undergarments is going on here?" Daggers had to grab a person in a (they supposed) mascot star costume and bit down, hard, on one of the points, as Terror exclaimed that out loud.

Jokster looked a little red in the face, nervously tugging at his pants for a moment before Insanity slapped his hand away from there. "I believe it is Star Starry Mall's Annual Anniversary," Horror recited, reading a banner hung above their head.

Champ and Whipps looked up at the other banners hung around them, "That's odd, why does t only say 'Annual Anniversary' and not saying like it is the 5th or 6th or something?" The both of them looked down at Flying Fish who had pointed that out.

"Hey, you're right little sis, what's going on?" Whipps suddenly and nearly judo-flipped a teen who came over to greet them.

"WHOA!" The guy bended back-wards to a perfect ninety-degree angle as her hand passed over him, hand curled in a vice-like grip position.

She blinked for a moment before grabbing his hand this time and helping him out of his position, "Sorry! It's a habit!" The guy looked at her with wide eyes as she helped him up.

"Naw, it's ok! In fact, it's an honor to be nearly beaten up by a beautiful young woman as you," he winked at her as Whipps blushed furiously.

The guy had sandy blonde hair and stormy dark blue eyes, his skin had a good tone, as if he used to be an albino that decided to stay out in the sun too long and be natural about it. He wore a blue t-shirt with the words "Star Starry Mall's Annual Year-Round Anniversary" in large, white block-like letters. He wore shorts and old sneakers, but he seemed to be an easy-going guy.

Shaking Whipps's hand before letting go of it, he said, "M' name's Lucas, but you can call me Joker, and I'm just a volunteer here in hopes of raising money for my father and my family." He had a twinkle dancing around in both his eyes.

At his name though, Jokster glared a little at the guy, he suddenly didn't seem to like him so much anymore. "Nice to meet you LUCAS, MY name is Jokster, this girl here is Insanity, my sister, and that is Champ, Whipps, Flying Fish, Daggers, Terror, Horror, Tigress and Axes." Everyone else jumped, suddenly remembering Axes and Tigress was with them the entire time.

"Holy tornadoes you two, you guys were so quiet we actually forgot about you!" Champ gave a nervous chuckle, but Lucas wasn't really interested, he was rather interested in their names.

"Jokster? Insanity? Champ? Whipps? Who the hell are you people?" Lucas/Joker had a suspiscious look in his eyes.

Insanity coughed loudly suddenly, but Daggers and Flying Fish heard her mutter something like, "Great, there's Champ's twin, I can see his question marks, seriously!" It seemed that Joker had good hearing, for he snapped a look in her direction.

Luckily they had Axes, who jumped in quickly and said, "He just like to nickname us since, well, we're orphans and everything and we only have each other...his real name is...Johnny, Insanity is actually Indigo, Champ is actually Chip(Daggers seriously had to bite off the mascot dude's costume's arm off now), and Whipps is Wilda. Now here, these young twins are actually called Fiona and Diego, the elder twins are Thomas and Helen. Lastly, me and this young lady here," he wrapped his arm around Tigress's waist, "we're called Axle and Tina." He cheekily winked at the others, but they saw the look in his eyes, it had a Shut up and just get along with it kind of look, so they did.

Lucas didn't look so suspiscious now, he actually looked like he wanted to laugh, but also had a rather sympathetic look in his eyes. "Ohhhh, orphans too, eh? Same here man, same here. I'm volunteering here for my sister and brothers, Father took us all in, and the best I can do is help out by working...HEY! Wanna meet my sister Beast?" Without waiting for an anwer, he turned away from them.

He searched through the crowd then called over a young woman in a tight black shirt that showed off her chest greatly and tight jeans. "'Sup Joker?" She spotted Axes and the others.

Immediately, she stood in front of Joker, her hand seemed to be itching toward the belt she had curled around her waist. "These guys bothering you?" She had a sudden viscious edge in her voice.

"Aaaaah..." Axes's own hands twitched toward his belt where his 2 axes were at and covered by his cloak.

"Whoa Beast! No no! These guys are cool! They're like us!" When Joker mentioned "like us", Beast immediately dropped her visciousness and had it replaced by a smirking but friendly-looking expression.

"Like us, eh? How so Joker?" Her voice was challenging, no...demanding was more like it.

Joker grinned at her, there was no mistake of that look in his eyes though, it was the same look Whipps gave Axes whenever he was around, "I mean, well, they are orphans, and they're in a group together too, and they're at least twice our size! Hey, were you guys also adopted or saved from the streets or something? Do you guys, uh, own an entertainment-like place also, by any chance?"

Daggers just stood there, mouth hanging open, "A-are you mind readers?!" Axes flashed him a warning look, but it was too late.  
Joker smiled a little, he turned his back on them and called out to someone, "Hey, Wendy, Peter, bring our guest over will ya?" His tone was too much relaxed-sounding for comfort.

2 children, a girl and a boy, came over, both leading a babbling young man over. The young man looked like a mess, his shirt was torn and in tatters, his brown hair looked like it took a dip in lava partially, and he had no shoes on. There were other more noticeable unusual things about him, but the most noticeable thing about him was that he was caked in dried blood.

"...and then just before I managed to escape while the others got hit in the head with an axe, this one person mentioned about 'cleaning up'," the young man continued to babble on, "I was frightened, but when I saw what 'cleaning up' meant, it was a true terror! A true horrific terrible experience for me, I tell you! Th-" His eyes bulged when he saw Axes and the others.

"Aaaaack! There! There they are! It's them! I'd know them from everywhere! And the cloaks! That's them! Call the police! The FBI! The army and marines! These guys are-!" The girl placed her hand gently on his back, causing him to stop babbling on.

"Be quiet, we heard you the first 10 times," she muttered.

"Aaaah, Mr. Thomas Ingals, was that what you said your name was? Anyways, so you're saying, that this group of poor but strong orphans, are the cause of your horror?" Joker didn't sound skeptical, he sounded rather like he was taunting.

Mr. Ingals's eyes widened even more, "Of course you bumbling idiot! I have never looked or acted more disgraced in my life! Yet I don't care! These guys are the matter!" He pointed his finger at all the first-tier members of The Supernatural Circus of Jaigo, or Cirque de surnaturel they have come to called it.

Champ and Whipps were about to flip, Insanity looked ready to murder, Terror and Horror, they simply uttered a low but menacing growl. Jokster and Tigress, both were looking highly viscious, probably having the temper to even take on the Apocalypse, only Axes looked calm alongside with Joker.

"Hey, don't you want to forget all that? I mean come on, it was very scary, wasn't it? Wouldn't you just like to, forget it all? We assure you these guys will be put to justice!" Though Mr. Ingals didn't see it, the others saw the faintest trace of lying amusement in Joker's eyes as he said that.

"W-well, I-I would, b-b-but I feel like I sh-shouldn't be so trusting o-o-on th-!" As he was stuttering, he was again cut off short, literally, but this time, forever.

Joker glared down at the body, his dagger coated in fresh blood. "Geez, this guy has had too much coffee or something, his body is still moving!" He stomped down at the twitching hand.

The stab at the head pierced completely through one side of the skull and out the other way. Axes looked impressed, Jokster and Insanity wolf-whistling softly as to not attract the other few teens' attentions as well as the young children milling around them. Wendy and Peter, the little boy and girl, looked rather bored while Flying Fish and Daggers looked down at the corpse in awe.

Joker sighed after he was sure the body was done, for good, but before anything else can happen, such as disposing the body and such, there was a girly like voice that said, "Now THAT was harsh judging, harsh even for me! Isn't that right, Ronald?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who was that at the end of this chapter? Pretty obvious, huh? XD Well, if you know who it is and want to be very sarcastic to my face, go ahead and either review or PM me XD Give me all the sarcasm you got! So, yea, that's all for this chapter, stay checked in for the next update(which I hope is soon)! ^_^

Ok, I'm thinking of doing another Kuroshitsuji fanfic, this time, it will have Ciel and Sebastian, promise ;) But I need your opinions if I should or just still focus on this story...

Oh, also, another suggestion, my friend who is reading everything I am typing right now suggested I should add a bit of Snake back into this story...should I? ;)

Also, if you guys did not know or that I did not make clear, this story is, yes, after all the first-tier members of the Noah Ark's Circus were thought to be killed, but I am giving them another chance since I absolutely loved them ;) And yes, I "magically" warped this story into the present XD Please forgive me if I got some details of Joker, Beast, Wendy, and Peter wrong T^T I will edit that later when I have time :3

Tsuki: You are a very VERY horrible person to end it right there

Me: I thought you were going to compliment my brilliant mind of cliffhangers... :/

Tsuki: Usually I would've, but this chapter was so good! T^T

Me: Boo hoo hoo, you're the one who gets to read each chapter first and edit it in your own way... -.-*

Tsuki: Touche .

Ciao guys ^_^ Heading off to re-learning good English -.-*


End file.
